Live for me
by Reka the Wrecker
Summary: Her life ment nothing. Her life was a lie. The lives of two people will change forever once they join S.E.E.S.  OC characters  R&R if you can.


This story follows the persona 3 story line but this two new characters. This chapter is only the intro to one of the characters. This is not a mary sue or one of those fics where everything is perfect for the OC's. The characters face real problems and dont live in a fantasy world. I havent written anything in years so bear with me if the style seems bad, theres always room for improvment.

* * *

Chapter One:

Make Me Feel Alive

She ran her hands through her dirty unmanageable hair, shaking loose the ashes of a sleepless night. She inhaled the toxic fumes of passing cars and buses, carrying people to their pointless destinations. How many days has it been since she last slept? Three or four days? And the unpleasant screams from the tarnished green sky didn't help much either.

Maybe she had gone crazy and the world at night is her own little playground, allowing her to take her frustrations out on blob like creatures. Tonight would be no different, the sky will change just like it had for...How long as it been now? Ten years seems right. It doesn't make a difference though; it just means she's good at what she does.

_You still with me? _She whispered in her mind. A small smile crept onto her face as if someone had answered her.

_In a few moments the playground will appear. _She still believed that someone other than herself was there.

The sky began to change from the beautiful backdrop of stars to the vile green cloudy sky. The full moon grew into a sickly yellow, giving eerie definition to every creator.

She stood up, brushed the dirt off her torn sweatpants, and grabbed the silver brass knuckles she had one from her first fight on the streets.

"Time to kick some ass" she shouted as she darted out of the ally way and into the bloody streets.

Usually shouting would at least stir up something but to her surprise; nothing could be found except for the coffins that suspended in air.

_I can't feel them like nor-wait! _She turned around and headed towards the dorms of the local high school. Down the road she saw a large blob like creature chasing after someone. The closer she got the more she could make out what was going on. The blob was not as big as she thought but it was still a decent size. The person it was chasing seemed like he was hurt.

She knew she had to make a move before he was killed. She raced as fast as she could, shouting at the injured man.

"Get out of the way!"

The man turned around to see who was yelling, at the same time the monster charged towards him. She was able to grab him just in time before the creatures' fist slammed into the ground. The two stumbled down an ally way, she grabbed his hand and forcefully began pulling him out of the sight of the monster.

The silver haired man pulled his hand out of her grip.

"What the hell are you doing!" he shouted at her in a concerned tone.

"I'm just trying to save your ass from the monster. Your hurt and I really don't like seeing innocent people getting killed by those things out there..." her voice trailed off towards the end. Her eyes shifted from his to the ground.

The silver haired boy could sense that she had genuine concern for him and everyone else trapped in this time.

"It found us" her eyes became focused and determined.

The boy stood between her and the monster. She saw him pull out a gun. Her eyes widened as he then placed in against his temple.

She grabbed onto his raised arm. "I told you that I wouldn't let you die out here, and that includes killing yourself!"

He looked back at her a smiled. "Just watch..PERSONA!"

With those words the gun went off. She heard the sounds of shattered glass falling to the ground. A bright figure stood before them, challenging the monster approaching. Her hands squeezed his arm tighter.

"You...have one...too..." it was all she could manage to say, and even that only became a whisper.

A bolt of lightning shot out from the sky above the monster, striking it down but not killing it.

"Damn" he looked back at the girl "We need to run now!"

She kept her eyes on the monster. He called it Persona, is that what she had? After all the years spent wondering if she was insane, here comes a guy who has something inside him too.

The monster became to shift upward. It seemed to have recovered quickly from the attack.

"Come on, we don't have much time!"

She turned around and ran after the silver haired boy. She could still feel the monster slowly trailing behind them. Soon, it would recover and catch up unless someone did something about it.

"Up ahead is my dorm, we'll be safe there!"

She could hear him saying something else but her mind wasn't focused on him right now.

She stopped in front of the dorm and looked up at the boy. "I can't go with you. I need to fight for you and everyone else. Even people don't realize what I'm doing for them; it's what keeps me alive. I now know that I'm not alone and the voice in my head is real, I just need let it out"

She smiled at him. It was the first time she was truly happy with herself. He was surprised and confused by what she said.

" I know what I have to do…Thank you"

She turned around to face the monster that was now creeping out of the ally. Slowly she moved herself towards her fate.

"I know that you can hear me...You were there since the beginning. I know you're real and that you were always there to keep me out of trouble. It funny, I don't even know your name. But I believed in you, I just want you to believe in me too"

The boy watched on. He was unable to decide what to do. He could hear what she was saying but who was she talking to?

The monster set itself into a striking position, tacking aim and ready to fire. She was starring into nothingness. The boy couldn't stand back anymore; he drew out his gun, ready to summon his persona until…

"Arachne!"

Appearing before her was a strange being. It had the torso of a crying woman; beneath her was the legs and body of a spider.

"Mudo"

Her aura became dark. A spinning seal appeared in front of the monster who became paralyzed with fear. The seal stopped spinning, the girl reached out her hand and forcefully clenched her palm shut. As she did that the monster splattered into thousands of small fragment of darkness.

The girl fell to her knees unable to wrap her mind around what had just happened. They boy rushed over to her and knelt beside her. Tears swelled up in her eyes. The figure from her psyche faded from sight. She looked up at the boy as she fought back her tears. She wrapped her arms around the boy and began to cry into his chest. He just looked down at her, not knowing what to do.

"it's okay… you don't have to bear this burden alone anymore"

* * *

This character and Akihiko are not being paired up here, i just want to make that clear. other then that I would love to hear what the reader thinks of this and would enjoy hearing your input.


End file.
